Awareness
by mcabby80
Summary: Thomas is disgusting. And Jimmy's never going to beg him for anything...or is he? This is just Thommy smut. Rated M. (MM!)


**A/N: T********his is just smut and no mistake! No real plot here...well maybe a little! I needed to finish that tonight as I'm already busy with writing another Thommy thing (Modern AU).**

******Apologies for grammar or spelling mistakes. (It's laaate at night!)**

* * *

"Oh Mr. Barrow, thank the heavens you're here! Can I ask you a favor, I'm afraid, the hallboys have already gone to bed..." Mrs. Patmore looked at Barrow pleadingly. "And my back is killing me today..." she groaned, her face twisted with pain. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Mrs. Patmore?" "Well, I need someone to take all the food outside into the larder..." She leaned over to Thomas and whispered "But I didn't want to ask James, that little snot-nosed beggar..." She crinkled her nose and gestured with her head at the blond footman at the table.

"So you thought you'd rather bother me then.." Thomas smirked. "Yes, indeed. Now go and tell him to take all of that outside, you're his superior!" She patted his shoulder and turned away. "I'm going to bed, take care of the food!"

When she was gone, Thomas turned around to Jimmy who stared at him with a smugly smile on his lips. "So Mr. Barrow...are you going to _beg _me then?" He leaned back in his chair, giving Thomas a glance over. "No, I don't think so. I'm going to _make_ you do it because I'm your superior. Now let's get that done, I want to go to bed!" Thomas replied curtly. He wasn't in the mood to discuss it, not even with Jimmy. Kents face fell a bit, but he obeyed and rose to his feet. "You need me to do it, don't you? Is it a bit too rough for you Mr. Barrow?" he asked brazen-facedly, slowly looking Thomas up and down. Barrow inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm. "Jimmy, get your ass over here and do as you're told!" Thomas snapped, slightly wincing at his own choice of words. "Oh yes of course, Mr. Barrow! You'd like that very much, I bet..." Jimmy mocked, lifting up a heavy pot, then almost letting it slip out of his hands. "Jesus!" he shouted out. Thomas rolled his eyes. "It's heavy, I hope you can manage..." he said scoffingly, shoving past Jimmy with an even bigger pot. Kent curled his lips and blew a blond strand of hair out of his eyes. "Bloody show off!" he mumbled as he followed suit …

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked suspiciously as Thomas took off his jacket and waistcoat after they had finished their task. "Taking a break" he said bluntly and lit a cigarette. He sat down in the only chair in the larder and leaned his head against the wall, smoking in silence. "Bloody hot today!" Thomas said. He could feel the sweat all over his body, his shirt sticking to his skin. Jimmy looked at him, blinking a few times. "Stop staring at me!" he snorted. "Excuse me...?" Barrow raised his eyes to Jimmy, looking puzzled. "I wasn't." "Of course you were. You're watching me all the time! Before we got in here, you were looking at my arse, weren't you! " Kent raised his brows and smirked snidely at Thomas, taking in the expression on his face with malicious glee. "What?! No! Don't be silly Jimmy!" He blushed deeply. _I really wasn't. Not _this _time!_

With a smug smile, Jimmy leaned against a low cupboard, slowly pulling off his jacket and waistcoat as well - giving Thomas pointed side glances every now and again. Finally, he removed his tie and leisurely undid the first buttons of his shirt. Thomas's lips parted slightly as he let out a little gasp. Even in the dim light of the larder, he could see Jimmy's pale skin gleaming. Barrow watched him lazily running a hand through his blond hair down to the back of his neck, and swallowed thickly. Jimmy looked like he imagined him at night when he brought himself off. _Oh Jimmy, sweet cruel Jimmy..._he thought and his heart ached.

"You're staring again Barrow. Just stop it, you creep!" Kent demanded insistently. "But why did you..." Thomas wanted to reply when Jimmy cut him short. "Yeah right, it's not easy for a man of _your_ sort, is it?!" He leered at Thomas, slowly rocking his hips back and forth – only a little, but Thomas did notice. "Still thinking of me all the time? Poor ninny, that's what you are! I think I pity you, I really do Barrow! Must be so hard for you to keep it in your pants .." Jimmy puckered his lips and looked down at himself sardonically- then back at the other man. Thomas turned his head away, flushing, as he felt himself growing hard. _What the fuck is he doing?! "_What are you trying to get at Jimmy?" he asked unsteadily and took another deep drag on his cigarette. "Nothing." Jimmy responded innocently. "I just know what's on your filthy mind, that's all. You can't fool me." "That's ridiculous." "Oh yeah? Look at me Barrow. And tell me, you're not dreaming of me at night... about what you want to do with me, all those gross illicit things men like you do..." Barrow stared at Jimmy, flabbergasted – he felt something wasn't quite right with him - but his expression was unreadable.

Jimmy held Thomas's gaze. He quickly licked the corner of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, his thumb absently rubbing small circles on his thigh.

With wide eyes, his mind blank, Barrow watched Kent when suddenly a stirring realisation hit him. _He wants me!_ One part of him laughed madly, the other part wanted to slap himself across the face for being stupidly hopeful. _But maybe I wasn't crazy then. _Thomas remembered one night in the servants hall when Jimmy had given him _that _look. A look that had made him both stare and look away. In the blink of an eye, it had been gone and Thomas'd thought he'd probably gone mad with all his desire and longing for Jimmy and was now imagining things.

He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled a cloud of smoke. "You could just tell me, you know." he blurted out. "Tell ?" Jimmy asked, frowning. "That...you _want_ it." "What?" Jimmy's mouth fell open and his face grew slightly pale. "Have you lost it Barrow? There'll never be anything like _that_ between us!" "You - want - me." Thomas declared confidently, leaning forwards and looking straight into Jimmy's eyes. "You're actually_ begging_ for it - with your eyes and your body and..." "I'd _never_ beg you for anything, you must have gone completely mad, you bloody bugger!" Jimmy huffed with a tensed face, his eyes now firmly fixed on the floor. His arms were hanging down at his sides, his fists clenched tightly. "I think that's enough now!" Thomas exclaimed vigorously, quickly tossing his cigarette to the ground and stubbing it out with his foot.

In no time, Barrow hurried over to Jimmy and fiercely grabbed his neck, pressing his lips hard onto Jimmy's. Forcefully, he parted them with his tongue and thrust it inside. He could feel the other man freeze in surprise, but suddenly - for a brief golden moment - Jimmy's warm tongue was moving against Thomas's in response. Jimmy's mouth felt hot and delicious and Thomas sighed against his full soft lips in pleasure...until it was all over. The slap came out of nowhere. Barrow heard a strange sound, but he didn't realise what'd happened until his cheek started to burn and - most notably - he felt a sudden cold loneliness on his lips ... "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jimmy shouted and Thomas could hear the seething turmoil in his voice. It wasn't anger though. He watched Jimmy carefully – his face was light red and his breathing had quickened. Thomas locked eyes with him. _That _look again. _Desire._ Barrow was beyond thinking – he was weak. Seeing Jimmy like that, he couldn't help himself - he grabbed the blond's arms hard. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing Jimmy …." he hissed. "...but you can count me in!" And with that, he pressed his body violently against the blond's and crushed their lips together. An involuntary moan, only muffled by Thomas's demanding lips, slipped out of Kent's mouth. Jimmy tugged at the other man's shirt and pulled him closer, then slightly pushed him away again. Thomas tried to slow the kiss and started nibbling and biting at the blond's lips. His tongue was circling lazily inside the other man's mouth, delving and licking...Thomas wanted to do everything - with the passion of a man that had been waiting for this far too long.

Kissing Jimmy, savouring his glorious taste, was better than anything Barrow had ever known. Overwhelming lust washed through Thomas, his cock already straining hard against his trousers. He was desperately aching for Jimmy's body now. Despite that, he wanted to take his time to explore the other man slowly – to unlock his body and fulfill desires Jimmy wasn't even aware of yet . Oh all these dreams he had about Jimmy, all the things he imagined doing to him – _with_ him. It would take a life time to make them all a reality...and a life time with Jimmy was just everything Thomas wished for ...

Barrow was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Jimmy breaking the kiss and shoving him away again. Kent wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Thomas gazed at him, enchanted by the red of his lips. "You're... not going to touch me, are you?" Jimmy panted with hungry eyes. "Do..don't!" he tried to huff, but his voice quivered. Thomas smirked and brought his face back to the blond's. "Of course I am.." he breathed into his ear and firmly pressed one thigh between Jimmy's legs, drawing a small erotic sound from him that went all the way down to his groin. Thomas closed his eyes and felt triumph spread through his body – Jimmy had a massive erection. Kent's head dropped onto the other man's shoulder as he gave another low moan. A hoarse chuckle escaped Thomas's mouth and he pushed harder against Jimmy's crotch, encouraged by the stimulating noises he made. "God, Jimmy" he whispered and he felt Kent's hands clutching at his shoulders.

Thomas was amazed by the feeling of Jimmy tightly pressed against his own body, groaning in his arms. Knowing that _he_ was causing him so much pleasure made him feel utterly light-headed.

He let his hand run fondly through Kent's hair, his mouth murmuring unintelligible words against his cheek. Tilting Jimmy's head upwards to get better access, he started to suck and bite at his neck, tasting the salt on it. He moaned needily and rubbed his own hardness against the blond's, eliciting a delicious friction. Jimmy hissed a breath at the sensation and soon he pushed back, his hands now wandering down Thomas's sides to finally come to rest on his arse. Barrow let his head sink into the crook of Kent's neck for a moment to gain back a little bit of his composure. It was all too much. Unexpected and tantalising and the most wonderful feeling to touch and taste Jimmy that way.

All of a sudden he felt Jimmy stiffen. "You're disgusting!" Kent hissed in his ear, his lips nothing but a thin line, and Thomas frowned temporarily. _The game - of course! His little filthy game. _He grinned. _Right, if that's how you want to play it... "_And you're rock hard my love." he answered softly as he passed his knuckles over Kent's cheek. Jimmy blushed crimson and turned his head away. "I'll scream, if you do anything to me, Barrow!" he blurted out, his fingernails scratching through the fabric of Thomas's shirt. "Oh I'm sure you will...just let me take care of that!" Barrow leered at him, then lowered his head and licked his way down to Jimmy's chest. His hands pushed his shirt up and started roaming around, occasionally stopping to tease his nipples. Jimmy inhaled sharply as he arched into the touch. "Oh god.." he mumbled, head fallen back, and Thomas felt Jimmy's warm hands on his neck. He smiled and as he gently pressed his cheek against Kent's fingers, Thomas thought he might lose himself completely in that little touch. _I'll make you want me as much as I want you! _ Barrow thought. So he let his hands wander lower on Jimmy's body, gently caressing the smooth porcelain skin with the spare blond hair beneath his navel – a little trail of lust that drove Thomas mad with tremendous want. He swallowed hard, he was so close to where he longed to be – between Jimmy's legs. When he knelt down and pressed his face against the blond's crotch, taking in his musky scent, he trembled with emotion. _You got me on my knees, Jimmy Kent. In more than one way … _Thomas smiled sadly at this bittersweet truth...

Jimmy watched Barrow unbuttoning his trousers and closed his eyes the moment he pulled them down to his knees. A shiver ran down Thomas's spine at the sight of Jimmy's marvelous cock, hard and throbbing against his stomach. He gave a few strokes and had to bite his lip at the feeling of it in his hand. Warm. Pulsing. Bloody perfect!_ Of course it is. It's Jimmy's. And this is where it belongs. In my hands. In my mouth. Deep inside of me..._

Thomas let his thumb softly circle the tip, teasing the slit, and Jimmy grunted above him. Mesmerized, he spread the beads of pre-cum around the head and couldn't resist licking it off his finger, slightly moaning at the salty taste of it. Barrow tried so hard not to get carried away – otherwise he would come right there on the floor, kneeling between Jimmy's legs and panting against his crotch.

But he wanted more. He wanted to _give_ Jimmy more. For a long moment he just kissed his lower abdomen, sighing against the soft pale skin. He felt the other man's muscles tense, as he simultaneously caressed his inner thighs with his fingertips. When Thomas's lips eventually brushed against Jimmy's tip, his eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?!" he uttered in bewilderment. With a devilish smile, Thomas stuck out his tongue and seductively licked across the head of Jimmy's cock. "Barrow, you're...sick in...the head. I...aah, god!" Kent's eyes fell shut again and a deep moan escaped his mouth.

Thomas could see Jimmy's fingers clutching the board behind him, his face an expression of pure pleasure. Once more, Thomas swirled his tongue around him. "Jimmy, look at me!" he demanded with a raspy voice and Kent somehow managed to open his eyes again. When their eyes locked, Thomas took him in his mouth as deep as he could manage, at one go, giving a couple of long hard sucks that sent tremors to his own prick. Jimmy groaned out loudly and Thomas could feel his fingers digging into his hair, scratching, pushing his head back against his crotch. He chuckled, as far as possible with a cock in his mouth. _There you are Jimmy, finally losing control... finally!_

But Thomas didn't want it to end yet. _Not yet my love. There's so much more... _Kent whined at the loss of contact when Barrow pulled away. As he got back to his feet, Jimmy's blue eyes stared at him, sparkling, and Thomas's heart grew wide. _How is this real? _Thomas wondered and kissed Jimmy with fervour, and Jimmy kissed back, greedily, his tongue whirling around, leaving Thomas dizzy with passion. "I want to make love to you Jimmy." he panted in his ear, but Jimmy didn't answer. Instead, his mouth attacked Barrow's neck, his hands slowly sliding down to the other man's fly. In the blink of an eye, Thomas roughly grabbed Jimmy's wrists and turned him over. Jimmy gasped in surprise as he felt the other man's erection pressing against his ass. "I want this..." Barrow croaked, his body flooded with raw lust. "Do _you_?" The following silence drove Thomas insane, but finally Jimmy tilted his head backwards, as in slow motion, eyes closed...

'Fuck me!' he whispered, nearly mouthed the words, and Barrow stared at his lips, incredulously. As if to reassure Thomas, Jimmy reached behind himself and grabbed his erection through his trousers - rubbing it for emphasis. "God, I'll make it so good for you Jimmy" Barrow mumbled into his neck. "I promise."

He slowly trailed his hands down Jimmy's back, slightly bending him over against the wooden cupboard. Jimmy gave a low sigh as Thomas let his fingertips run across his buttocks. Again, he knelt down and started kneading and kissing the soft pale flesh of Jimmy's arse. Barrow could hardly bear it anymore. His caresses drew obscene sounds from Jimmy that made Thomas's cock leak in anticipation. Barrow's mind was hazy from sexual overload, he wanted to be inside of Jimmy, to claim him, own him...more than anything else. Hearing the other man's moans of want, Barrow grew bolder and let his tongue graze teasingly over Jimmy's cheeks, his saliva mingling with the salty sweat on the blond's skin. All of a sudden, Kent's head snapped around and he stared at the other man with hooded eyes, damp blond curls tangling over his heated forehead. "How dare you..." he gasped and Thomas snickered hoarsely as he gently slid the tip of his tongue along Jimmy's cleft. "Aahh...god ...yes" Jimmy hissed and pushed back against Thomas's face. _Now look at you Jimmy. Completely undone by my hands and my mouth - just wait my love, the best is yet to come... _Thomas smirked self-assuredly. He knew he was good at it and he couldn't wait to show Jimmy. His eyes darted around the room until he finally found what he was looking for. "I'm going to take care of you Jimmy" he said hastily and headed across the room. "What are you...oh." Jimmy said, nervously, when he saw Thomas coming back with a bottle of sweet oil. He blushed deeply and looked away. "Don't want you to get hurt, my love" Thomas murmured, placing a kiss behind his ear and Jimmy swallowed, but stayed quiet. Barrow quickly unbuttoned his trousers and liberally coated his fingers with oil, moaning at his own touch as he rubbed it all over his cock. He whispered sweet words into Jimmy's ear as he gently caressed his entrance with his slick fingers. When Thomas carefully slipped a finger in, he felt Jimmy tense up and immediately stilled his movements. Instead, his mouth found Kent's in a passionate kiss, his left hand stroking his lower abdomen down to his inner thighs until the other man groaned again and began to push back against Thomas's finger. "Aah...ah hhmm" Jimmy sighed and Thomas pressed his finger in further, circling it this time, then pulled out again, ever so tenderly and slowly, again and again, until both men found their rhythm and Jimmy grunted beneath Thomas and bucked his hips to get more of his touch. "Oh...aaah shit, aah..." the blond exclaimed as Barrow added a second finger. "It's going to be wonderful Jimmy" Thomas mumbled, his voice gone low and raspy with desire, as he finished preparing him properly. Jimmy whimpered when the other man's warm gentle fingers left his body and Thomas shut him up with a fierce kiss. "Relax Jimmy" he said soothingly and Kent felt the tip of Thomas's penis at his entrance. Barrow slipped in a little and stopped when Jimmy hissed. „Thomas!" the blond blurted out, anxiously. He turned his head around, searching for eye contact and Barrow could see a hint of fear on his face.

"It's alright my darling, relax." Thomas repeated as he felt Kent grabbing his left hand and squeezing it tightly. "Just be with me Jimmy." he breathed against the blond's neck and he wrapped his right arm around him and placed his palm on Jimmy's chest, right above his heart, feeling the pulsation in his fingertips.

The sensation made him light-headed and he kissed Jimmy deeply, his right hand now stroking Jimmy's cock and at the intensity of it all, he had to close his eyes, feeling his insides burn. His nose burying into Jimmy's hair, Thomas breathed in his tempting smell. It was an enticing mix of the sun's heat on the blond's skin, his sweat and something unbearably sweet...like a delicate touch of vanilla and honey.

Kent moved slightly beneath him and Thomas pushed further into him and shuddered at the tight hot feeling around his cock. By then Barrow was panting heavily, a few strands of dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he kept pushing in and out of Jimmy, getting into a rhythm of slow sensual movements. "Oh...oh god!" Jimmy groaned and braced himself against the cupboard. He writhed and grunted beneath Barrow, thrusting back against him desperately and Thomas thought he would surely lose his mind over this.

At once, every encounter with another man, every kiss he'd ever gotten seemed to be utterly meaningless. It was _nothing_ compared to this – compared to Jimmy. This, Jimmy, was pure beauty. And if this was all he was going to get – having him in the larder in the dark of the night, maybe even just this once - then so it be …

It wasn't just a fuck though. It could never be just a fuck with Jimmy. For Thomas, it was making _love._ Because Thomas was in love...

He felt himself close as he slammed harder into Kent. "God Jimmy...tell me this is not a dream." he gasped into the blond's ear and Jimmy leaned his head back and offered his open mouth. Thomas claimed his lips eagerly and slipped his tongue in and out of Kent's mouth, imitating the thrusts of his hips and he made Jimmy moan and writhe and god, how could this ever be true...it was just too good to be true!

"Faster!" Jimmy demanded and suddenly Thomas's mind was blank. _I'm in control now!_ he thought. What a glorious feeling of power! And power was something Barrow had always been craving for... _Two can play a game Jimmy!_

"No." he returned, firmly. Jimmy's eyes fluttered open. "What?!" "I said no!" It took all his will to not keep pounding into the blond, his whole body was painfully aching for release.

"I could just ...stop now, you know? Leave you … like that..." he whispered with ragged breath. He was always weak when it came to Jimmy, but right now he wasn't – not at all. "You...for god's sake...Thomas!" Jimmy's eyes were furious but also dark with lust. "Beg me. Beg me Jimmy!" Barrow's voice trembled with arousal. "God … you're such a..." Jimmy hissed. "Beg me and I'll make you come, my love." he muttered into his neck, trailing hot wet kisses up to his jaw. Kent's eyes fell shut as he tried to push backwards.

"God, do it...I...I can't...please" he panted. "Do it? Do what?!" Barrow bit Jimmy's lip down hard.

"Move! Please...move again! Please Thomas!" he burst out, his fists clenched. "Good boy." Barrow mumbled, roughly grabbing Kent's blond curls and pulling his head back. "Like..that?!" Thomas asked with a sneer and gave a sharp thrust forward. "God, oh god yes...Thomas...do it!" The feral noises Jimmy was making nearly drove Barrow over the edge. "Jimmy, you're so..you feel so.. incredible." Thomas panted against Jimmy's cheek. He closed his eyes and took in the silence of the night, only broken by the sound of their lustful moans and gasps. "I'm...I'm very close.. Jimmy. Are you?" Barrow stammered breathlessly. "Aah yes..Tho-...Thomas...yes!" Jimmy grunted and Thomas sped up his pace and touched Jimmy's cock and all it took were a few deep hard thrusts to push Jimmy over the edge. He moaned and whimpered „Aah.. oh god...please.. oh" and Thomas knew that the expression on Jimmy's face - eyes closed and mouth contorted in painful ecstasy - and the lewd noises he made would haunt him for the rest of his life...but it was so damn worth it! And when he felt Jimmy slumping onto the cupboard with a final groan, spurting his hot fluid over Thomas's hand, he couldn't hold back anymore. Firmly pressing Kent's upper body down, he gave a couple of fast deep pushes until he finally came inside of Jimmy - hard and beautifully. "Jimmy...ooh...you...aah" he gasped for breath and finally collapsed on top of him.

"My god Jimmy ..." Thomas whispered and gently kissed his neck, a hand tangling in his hair. "Jimmy, I -.." Barrow bit his lip - he was about to say something really stupid. No, he wouldn't do that. "It was wonderful ..." he murmured softly instead. When he wanted to pull out, the blond grabbed his wrist. "No." he muttered and entwined their fingers together. Thomas looked down at their hands and a storm of emotions whirled through his mind. _Maybe... Maybe, after all this time... _Barrow closed his eyes, still reveling in the aftermath of what had just happened. He sighed happily as he pressed himself against Jimmy's warm body - it was the only thing that mattered now. "Kiss me..." Thomas mumbled but Kent stayed silent. "Jimmy?" he asked, frowning as he felt the other man's hand slip away. The blond moved awkwardly beneath him and Thomas drew himself out of Jimmy and quickly buttoned up his trousers. _It's too much for him. Of course it is...I'm a mess myself, I can't even think straight... _Running a hand through his hair, Thomas shut his eyes and tried to take steady breaths when he heard a strangled sound – Kent was sobbing. Barrow tentatively ran his fingers across the blond's wet cheek. "Don't...don't cry, it's alright." he tried to soothe him, his voice warm and gentle, but Jimmy firmly pushed his hand away. Thomas felt his throat tighten, a strange fear creeping up his body. "Jimmy" he said shakily "what is wrong with -"

When Kent turned around, the look on his face utterly startled Thomas and he felt something inside him crack. "Don't you touch me. Never again!" Jimmy hissed, a hand running across his face to wipe his tears away. Barrow swallowed hard. The blond's words seemed to come from far, far away. "But Jimmy, I ..." he said wearily as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "You gross me out Barrow. Stay away from me!" Kent didn't look at Thomas. He hurriedly pulled up his trousers and put on the rest of his livery.

"Jimmy please stop that now, alright? It's not …I don't like it anymore. Please!" The prickle in Thomas's eyes was almost painful, his chest tightening in foreboding . "God Barrow, pull yourself together. I can't believe you did it again!" Jimmy fiercely shook his head, his face contorted in anger and hurt. Thomas wasn't able to move. "Did it again...what do you mean?" he asked numbly, his eyes glued to Jimmy's lips, already awaiting the answer that would dash all of his hopes as quickly as they'd been raised. "Put your hands on me!" the blond screamed. "Just like that bloody night you came to my room! Don't you get it? I want nothing to do with you!" "But I thought...you...that we..but Jimmy" Thomas stuttered, devastated, his hands clutching onto the cupboard behind him for support. He felt his stomach bottom out with overwhelming sadness and desperation. "I'm going to ... tell Mr. Carson!" Jimmy said coldly and turned to leave.

_No. No, this can't be happening. Why are you doing this to me Jimmy?! I can't let this happen again, I won't. _Thomas straightened himself, his face quickly changing into a mask of indifference.

He cleared his throat. When Jimmy was about to open the door, he broke the silence. "Oh Jimmy!" he spoke, trying to sound at ease, and Kent stopped his walk, but still faced the door. "If you talk to Carson...please don't forget to mention all the beautiful noises you made when you came. When I _made _you come!" Thomas scoffed, the tone of his voice hard and bitter now. At that, Jimmy's face crumpled up, a deep shade of pink rising in his cheeks. Kent wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Fucking pervert!" he hissed as he walked out the door and Thomas managed a snarky laugh...

but a few moments later, Barrow leaned back against the wall, unguarded and hollow. And once, just this once, he let his tears run free, burning into his skin as they trailed down his cheeks.

_After all, it was just too good to be true..._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. There'll most likely be a second part/sequel, but that'll take some time though... Hope you enjoyed the little Thommy encounter. :0)**

based on a recent anonymous review I wanted to add a few things:

Yes, this is basically just _smut_. It doesn't come as a suprise if you read the summary or/and the author's note.

I surely didn't _write_ that story at night, I just proofread and uploaded it very late. (It actually takes me ages to write a story in English.) I just want to point out clearly that I didn't write it in a half-sleep!

Jimmy is _very_ contradictory, indeed, and acts weird as hell. That was actually the point (and the basic idea of it all)!

If some of you don't like it or find it not convincing or not good enough, I'm sorry, but that's just the Jimmy I had in mind for this story. And that's the good thing about fanfiction: I can write what I feel/want, I don't have to please people or write what they might want to read. If you don't like my stories, that's quite alright, just skip it and read the next one. ;0)


End file.
